


The Tribute

by vickythecharmedfan



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickythecharmedfan/pseuds/vickythecharmedfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my tribute to George and Nina after their deaths poem . i wrote this straight after the Season 4 premiere, so may have incorrect information. Full summary inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> An: if you have not seen the season 4 premiere, please do not read any further.
> 
> An: this was written within an hour of the Season 4 premier being aired in the UK, so I do not know what comes next.
> 
> AN: I cried when I found out Nina was dead and I cried when George died, this is my tribute to them. I hope Annie and Tom can look after their daughter Eve; also this has a tiny bit of tribute to Mitchell as well. I have given George's and Mitchell's death dates as the dates it was aired in the UK.
> 
> AN: I have also written a Tribute to Mitchell, which was written within an hour of the Season 3 ending called MITCHELL: REST IN PEACE, if you wish to read it.

**REST IN PEACE, GEORGE AND NINA,**

Although we never see her,

Nina died for her only daughter,

She died so Eve could live,

And live life to the full.

**RIP GEORGE AND NINA,**

George died for his only daughter,

So she could live and save the world for them,

He left her to Annie and Tom,

And live life to the full.

**RIP GEORGE AND NINA,**

Mitchell's dead, Nina's dead and now George is dead,

What will Annie do without them?

She now has to mourn,

With a baby just born,

And save the world from the old ones,

And live life to the full.

**RIP GEORGE AND NINA,**

When we first met George,

He was moving into a house with Mitchell,

A vampire and a werewolf,

Could that ever work?

And they live life to the full.

**RIP GEORGE AND NINA,**

In came Annie the ghost,

Making a supernatural trio,

They worked together for three years,

They are all now gone,

Leaving Annie behind with a baby in toe,

Can they live life to the full?

**RIP GEORGE AND NINA,**

Nina was an ordinary Nurse,

Until she met George,

Love blossomed for a year,

She was unaware,

Of what they were,

Until that night over two years ago,

When George scratched her,

They tried to live life to the full.

**RIP GEORGE AND NINA,**

The werewolves who fell in love,

They believed their love could survive anything,

When Mitchell went off the rails,

They stayed together,

And tried to live life to the full.

**RIP GEORGE AND NINA,**

When George killed Mitchell,

By saying: "I'm doing this because I love you,"

They believed it to be over,

Nina had the baby,

Everything was going to be fine,

Until the vampires killed her,

The four of them could not live life to the full.

**RIP GEORGE AND NINA,**

After her death,

George wouldn't leave the nursery,

Annie tried and Tom tried,

Nothing would bring him out,

He left and he died,

To save his daughter.

**RIP GEORGE AND NINA,**

We never wanted to see you die,

But we wish to say Rest in Peace,

Annie promises she will look after your daughter,

And we will never forget you,

Goodbye and good look to Eve.

May she live her life to the full.

**REST IN PEACE MITCHELL, GEORGE AND NINA,**

We will never forget you,

We hope that Annie and Tom can look after Eve,

So that the three of you can finally,

**REST IN PEACE.**

**George and Nina**

**Born 1970...**

**George Died 05/02/2012**

**Nina died: January 2012**

**Loyal until the end,**

**Annie and Eve will never forget you,**

**May the rest in peace**

**John Mitchell**

**Born 29/07/1892**

**Died 13/03/2011**

**Great friend**

**Tried to save the world**

**May he REST IN PEACE**


End file.
